


большой взрыв мины мёи

by wxldcard



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/F, Lowercase, драббловойны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: ей на какие-то доли секунды кажется, что вот-вот произойдет землетрясение, взбунтуются книжные шкафы, и подскочат к потолку учебники, размахивая страницами, словно хищные птицы крыльями.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 3





	большой взрыв мины мёи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [september_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/gifts).



звонок перемены надрывно зовёт их на улицу — и они бегут, кое-как поклонившись учителю, бегут, поднимая гомон, мелькая сейфуку в дверном проеме, стуча плоскими каблуками по лестницам. их никто и не вздумает ругать — до последнего летнего фестиваля осталось всего ничего, пусть веселятся перед экзаменами.

они бегут, а мина остается там, где была — у доски, — и ей на какие-то доли секунды кажется, что вот-вот произойдет землетрясение, взбунтуются книжные шкафы, подскочат к потолку учебники, размахивая страницами, словно крыльями. но мина медленно выдыхает, как учили на факультативах в средней школе. потом набирает воздуха полную грудь. быстро моргает — раз, два.

в классе меняется всё и ничего: пустые парты, июньский и солнечный запах сквозь открытые окна. облако меловой пыли и мерный звук, с которым дежурный постукивает указкой о тряпку.

слышно, как хрустально смеется сана. мине не нужно перегибаться через подоконник, чтобы ясно это увидеть: сана бежит к школьным воротам, размахивая сумкой, а потом оборачивается и машет момо рукой, мол, давай ко мне. не нужно представлять их улыбки в этот момент, не нужно даже пытаться. мина слишком много раз видела это воочию, слишком много раз была частью этого.

— мёи-сан?..

в классе стало совсем тихо. мина оборачивается к доске и видит, что адачи отложил указку и теперь смотрит на нее вопросительно. мимолетно мина боится, что он снова напросится провожать ее до дома, а когда ловит себя на этой мысли, становится жарко и стыдно. 

она уходит за мелом в учительскую.

может, на следующем занятии в клубе такахаши снова начнет допытываться, что не так с семпаями. может, мама спросит, почему сана и момо больше не приходят готовиться вместе к тестам. может, корейская подружка по переписке скажет: ты давно не присылала фотки с репетиций.

никто из них не посоветует, как быть, если влюбилась в лучшую подругу, или еще лучше: сразу в обеих; никто не скажет, что признания в бумажных письмах — это ретро; никто не пообещает, что между ними тремя все будет по-прежнему. 

никому не нужно знать об этом.


End file.
